


What goes around, comes around...

by dcpurplecloud23



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Movie: Son of Batman (2014), Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Robin, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcpurplecloud23/pseuds/dcpurplecloud23
Summary: Y/n was always promised the mantle of Batgirl ever since Batman brought her into the Batfamily. Hell, even Tim Drake, your best friend/crush wanted so bad for you to be his Batgirl. That is until it's given to Stephanie Brown, aka Spoiler. You're a trained killer, and Stephanie's...just...Stephanie. A barely level B vigilante, and you? You were trained since birth to become the ultimate killer. Hell, you've beat Cassandra in a fight and she's the best in the family. So what makes the girl who, is jealous of yours and Tim's friendship and who can barely be an adequate vigilante, be Batgirl? Well...what goes around...
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain/Reader, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (will posted fic), let me know how I do! Also Steph's KINDA new to me so pls understand. I have nothing against Steph, I think she's a total badass.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. No, Batman deserved to die a better way. Not like _this._ But everyone does at some point. It's inevitable, but...was it supposed to be this soon? Your mentor. Your father-like figure. _Dead_. He took you away from your bad "home" when you were 15, that had been 2 years ago. He gave you a chance to start free, a chance to live a normal life without having to kill people everyday.

He didn't adopt you, he just _helped you_. And he didn't need to, he could've left you to rot in that foreign country. But he saw another Cassandra in you, plus you _were_ born in the United States so you _needed_ to be out of there. At least that's what he told himself. Truth was he saw a kid. A kid who needed to escape, so she wouldn't end up like Cassandra or Damian. So after pleading with him after you met to take you with him, you left.

And when you came back to the Batcave and saw the Batgirl costume, in all its glory, you wanted to be her so badly. But Bruce said Cassandra was her, and did however promise you you were next in line. After seeing what you could do of course. And that was okay to you because Cassandra was the best fighter you've ever met. She deserved to be her. So you got stuck with the name _Nightmare._ Because it was true, you were basically a nightmare. And you deserved to be Batgirl next.

So if that were true, then why were you staring at Stephanie Brown. _Of all people_ , to be wearing _that_ costume?


	2. Normal and abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically stuff from the past. Italics are either past stuff or thoughts (in this case past stuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane

_***2 years ago*** _

_If anyone were to tell you a year ago that you were going to be going shopping, playing video games, not killing people, having another crush, or even smiling, you would of done one of two things. Either stare at them trying to figure out their stupidity or behead them. Maybe both. That wasn't you, you weren't normal. But then you met **them**. And because of **them** they made you a better and normal person. And because they made you feel normal, you'd grown to love them in the little time that you'd known them._

_And it was after you'd pleaded with Batman to bring you home, that you had met them. After having a long battle with him and then him finding out you were barely 15. You'd reminded him of Cassandra. An assassin, but still a child. A child that should have a childhood and not **this**. So he brought you to his home, introduced you to his addopted children and the other people he had worked with._

_And that's when you met **them**. Tim, Barbara, Harper, and Cassandra. The ones who had welcomed you so normally. Not like Dick who had been cautious, weary, and confused Bruce had brought home another child, an **assassin child**. Not like Jason, to where he thought you were nothing more than child even after Bruce told him of what you could do._

_Or even Damian (who you had thought looked familiar) who had looked you up and down and did what you heard to be a >tt< then spoke, "Father why do you keep bringing home lost children? Didn't you learn your lesson with Todd?"_

_You wanted to behead him then and there. Which wouldn't be so hard since you had your specialized katana hanging on your hip. But after you had learned that he was only 11 by Bruce, you backed off and tried not to say anything more. He reminded you of you in a way. So young and already trained to kill, you had then recognized him from your little time at the League. He had been at least 7 then._

_Tim was first after Damian had trutted along his way with his nose held high. Tim was adorable, with the way he had scratched the back of his neck, his face and neck turning redder than blood, and had shyly stuck out a hand for you to shake. And you had shook it and then you felt what he felt. The warm feeling, sure he was cute, but you didn't know enough about the guy to feel this way about him. So why was your body responding to him like this?_

_Then another girl came your way, she was his height, and contrasting to his black hair came her blonde hair. She was pretty but the way she had narrowed her eyes at you made you cautious of her. She introduced herself as Stephanie, **Tim's girlfriend**. Which you then understood that she was jealous of you. Jealous that she had saw Tim look at you in such a way that she thought was only saved for her. And when you had said your name to her, she only nodded and then stood closely to Tim._

_Then came three women named Barbara, Harper, and Cassandra. And they had greeted you normally, not like how Stephanie had done at all. No, they greeted you warm and friendly and not awkward at all_ _~~except Harper thinking you were cute~~. Again, something normal you weren't used to._

_And it had remained that way for the past year. That is until Stephanie figured out you had grown a crush for the boy wonder. Now that's where the animosity bloomed. Whenever you were by Tim and just **talking** she had found every way she could to take his attention off you. And it didn't take long for you to figure out what she was doing. You wanted to confront her about it, wanted to tell her why she shouldn't feel like this. But a voice in your head told you you could be wrong, and just once again be paranoid. So you ignored it. You ignored the glares that she would give you when she thought you weren't looking, you ignored the little petty things she would do like being extra close to Tim when you were around or kissing Tim **only** in front of you. So you got it, you got it more than you **got it**._

_This wasn't part of your training, catching feelings and figuring out what to do with them, especially if that person had a girlfriend. Because this is where the word normal came in again. Nothing normal was taught to you. A child at merely 7 shouldn't be expected to be in a sword fight with 10 men and be expected to win that sword fight. Or even be expected to time a bullet right that's coming at you so you can block it with your specialized katana._

_Feelings were definitely NOT apart of your abnormal training. So how were you supposed to figure out what to do them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kuddos if you liked it!  
> Also I'm sorry if Steph is so OOC!  
> One more thing: this is basically the reader remembering things when she was 15 (she's 17 now) just in case anyone was confused!


	3. Like a certain Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out some unpleasant news  
> Also ik this is a tim drake/reader but don't worry he's coming in the next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get more angsty as the chapters progress and this takes place during the new-52 comics so :))

_So if that were true, then why were you staring at Stephanie Brown. **Of all people,** to be wearing **that** costume?_

***Present day***

"What's _she_ doing in _that_?!" You angrily asked. You had been going to the Batcave after the whole fight for the Batman mantle. You'd just heard that Damian was awarded the Robin mantle and wanted to congratulate him, plus you were going to see if Dick was serious in him being Robin. Especially since Damian had almost killed Tim the first time they met because he wanted to be Robin. All in all you wondered if he had killed Tim for it.

You'd meant to visit sooner except you were working on a case that definitely required your attention. Plus you were mourning silently for Bruce, of course you didn't want anyone to see you in that weak state. Especially since you got drunk and cried so bad after hearing he died. Though everyone thought you just didn't care that he died.

_You wish you didn't care, but God, did you care so much._

Instead you're met with seeing Stephanie and Oracle chatting away by Oracle's computer desk, with Stephanie in a Batgirl costume. Which you were confused since Cass was supposed to be Batgirl, not _her_. 

You stormed up to them and Oracle wheeled herself in front of Stephanie, "Now Y/n wait, just let us explain-"

You cut her off, "She better _just_ be cosplaying."

"I didn't think it was a good idea either-"

"THEN SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE IT ON!! TAKE IT OFF STEPH, _NOW!_ " you screamed. 

Now anyone who was smart and knew what you could do would have done it without you even _asking_ it to be done. But Steph barely ever spent time with you, she never got to fully know you besides figuring out you had a crush on Tim. Then getting incredibly jealous. You were pretty, and more fit than Steph ever could be, plus you walked with a grace Stephanie never could.

"I'm _not_ taking it off Y/n," Steph responded, "I hold the mantle of Batgirl now, I'm more than capable of doing it"

 _"Is that way you think?"_ If it weren't for your anger, you would have laugh at her, _"you think you're capable of it? Well you're not! You're just some stupid girl who wanted to stop her father's plan at trying to make chaos."_

With every word spilt, you saw tears well in her eyes, on the verge of spilling. _Good._ And with it she took a step back as you got closer to her. The word venom stung and hurt harder than any poison any of the villans could create. And you didn't care, she deserves every word that spilled from your mouth and more.

_"A stupid girl who thought that since she knew 1 or 2 martial art skills, some gymnastics, and to know how to fucking sew, that she could be a vigilante. A stupid girl who thought she could **try** and be a vigilante. But you're not, you're just a random retarded girl who-"_

"ENOUGH Y/N, STEPH'S NOT TAKING IT OFF, " Oracle cut in, "she's capable of being her, Cass gave it to her!"

"CASS?!" no this is not happening, it can't be happening, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AFTER HER NOT _THAT!_ " You pointed to Steph.

"It was time for Stephanie's turn Y/n," Cass said. She emerged from the doorway of the cave, "I can't be Batgirl anymore because I fought for _him_ , and he's not here anymore."

"I WAS NEXT IN LINE FOR IT NOT HER!"

"She's ready, you know how to fight so much better, you're more than qualified for it-"

"THEN GIVE IT TO ME-"

"Stephanie needs it more than you do-"

"BULLSHIT-"

"I know you are mad Y/n but this is good for Stephanie. I believe she will do a great job." Cass said calmly.

Steph spoke, "yeah so stop thinking I'm not capable-"

You didn't even let her finish when you punched on her. Left hook and she fell to the ground faster than the 9/11 towers. Then you pounced on her and started punching her with no mercy. That is until Cass got you off of her and held you still.

"Y/n just stop! She's staying as Batgirl and that's the end of discussion!" Oracle said.

"FUCK!" Then you punched the nearby wall, it cracked and made a hole, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CASS, THAT YOU WOULD GIVE IT TO _HER_!"

"Y/n please-" Cass tried to explain.

"NO fuck you, fuck Stephanie and fuck you Oracle," you said pointing at all of them, "you two were supposed to be my friends and you guys supported me on being the next Batgirl!"

"Y/n please let-" Oracle spoke but you cut her off, too mad to even let her speak.

"No, you guys are fucking hippocrates! I was supposed to be Batgirl next and instead you give it to this wanna-be-superhero. Have you guys forgotten what she did to Tim?? How she hurt him- _lied to him??_ "

Ah yes, the subject of Tim, rarely ever spoken of with Stephanie unless he was around her. Which was rarely now, even more since they broke up.

"How she faked her death, how she started a gang war??" It seemed like Stephanie shrunk with every word you said, "she didn't only hurt him, she hurt you guys too! How can you trust a liar after that??"

They all stood quiet, because it was true, how can you trust a liar after all they put you through?

You scoffed, "that's what I thought, I'm going I don't need to be here for this bullshit-"

Cass caught your arm, "wait-"

You shrugged her off, "just tell Damian I said congratulations on being Robin."

Then you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> Also I go by the nickname Ani :)


	4. Mutual Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing the same pain with a previous Boy Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Breakdown

You stormed into your studio, mad as hell. You wanted to punch and ruin so many things, and people.

So you did.

After you slammed your door close you punched the nearest wall and made a whole then did it again. Your fists hurt but oh well, you've punched harder things. After that you tipped over your couch and coffee table, you'll deal with the mess later. Then you threw the few paintings you had on the wall on the ground.

That still wasn't enough, so you grabbed a few glass cups and plates and threw that shit around. Then you collapsed onto the ground.

Then you screamed.

Screamed at life for being so _unfair._ This wasn't fair, everything that was happening right now. Bruce, a person who no matter how stoic he seemed, had a warm heart, who you thought of as a father figure, _died._ At Jason for, what you learned a few days ago, disgraced the mantle of Batman. Then Tim, who was your best friend since you met, seemingly left Gotham and hasn't even visited you since or told you why. Stephanie who is a jealous joke, stole your mantle of Batgirl. Just because Cass and Babs thought she was capable.

That was the only thing that kept you in the vigilante life. Because you'd heard of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl before. You'd thought they were so cool when you were little, especially Batgirl. She'd taught you that a girl your age doesn't have to resort to killing to get rid of the evil or the useless. But when you heard Batgirl disappeared, you got sad and tried to forget about her to avoid feeling that kind of pain.

Even though you'd been taught to kill, you never really liked it. So when Bruce took you home, you wanted to stop being an assassin or anything with an unknown persona. But then you found out what happened to Batgirl and that a new one had arisen, so you got happy again. Bruce then said if you wanted to be Batgirl then you'll have to be in the "vigilante gig". So you became one, only because you knew if you stopped, you couldn't become Batgirl when Cass stopped. But here came Steph, and everything changed.

Life really sucked and it was then that you realized that you were crying. Fuck, why were you crying? You weren't trained to cry, to feel so helpless, so why were you crying??

 _Stop crying, stop crying!,_ You told yourself.

But the tears wouldn't stop coming, so you let them fall. You let yourself feel weakness, for one moment in your life, without anybody seeing.

After that you cleaned up the mess, but not your wet face. No, you left those because they were a different type of scar. A scar that would hurt worse than any cut, stab wound, or bullet wound you have endured. Then you went to bed, at 3:40 in the afternoon. And slept until 7 in the morning.

***5 days later***

You woke up to the sound of rain pouring on your window. Of course Gotham would be raining, it always rained.

So you got up and stretched your limbs. Next you went to the bathroom and continued on with your morning routine. After that, you went back to your bed and checked you phone.

15 New Text Messages from: _Barbara Gordon_

_7 Missed Calls from: Barbara Gordon_

Fuck her, fuck them all. So you got up from your bed once again and made cereal. Deciding that you really wanted to talk to someone, you face timed Tim.

It only rung for a split second when he picked up, _"Hey Y/n! What's up?"_

Dear God he was laying on his bed shirt-less, "hey Tim, I-I just wanted to talk, feels like everything's been, I don't know, crashing down on me?"

_"You wanna elaborate on that?"_

"Um, let's just say I know how Jason felt being replaced by you," you said.

_"Oh I'm guessing you saw Stephanie?"_

"Yeah, yeah I did," you hesitated, "did you know?"

 _"No, I didn't, I swear I didn't, I-I meant to call you up about it, but with everything happening here-"_ he looked off to the side, _"I kinda forgot about it."_

"O-oh," damnit he needs to put a shirt on, "and um- what exactly are you doing- a-and where are you? You left without saying goodbye to me. I could have really used help these past few weeks. Where were you Tim?"

 _"I'm sorry Y/n, look, I-I know how crazy this sounds- and how crazy it is- believe me I know- but,"_ he hesitated, _"he's alive, Y/n. Bruce is alive."_

You paused, "is this a joke to you?" Great you were calmed down and now you're pissed again.

_"No, I'm not joking, he's alive Y/n."_

"It isn't funny Tim, so stop fucking joking," _calm down Y/n- no._ These past few weeks have been rough on you, and no one's been there, you deserve to be pissed 

_"I'm not laughing Y/n,"_ he paused, _"I'm serious."_

Your eyes started watering again, _nonononono-,_ "I haven't been- I haven't been really good lately with the whole- Jason-being-Batman-and-killing-people, you going away, me losing Bruce, and Stephanie being Batgirl, so why do you do _this_?"

_"Y/n-"_

"NO, why are saying he's alive when we saw him die?! Superman brought his body to us!" Now the tears started coming down, _great_ , "why are you trying to put salt on a wound, why are you trying to say this shit. _Did you think it would make me feel better?!_ "

_"Y/n please don't cry, I-I'm not lying, please believe me-"_

"Look maybe if you had some proof or some other shit, I'd probably believe you, but until then, don't talk to me about that. Don't treat this like a fucking joke!"

And with that you ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post my previous chapter sooner but work was a bitch hopefully I post this one sooner  
> Also I know I said Tim will be in this one but it's via face time so same thing??


	5. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some helpful advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

After your call with Tim, you figured it was time to sleep before you went out and murdered someone. However, over the next few days, you were bombarded by calls and text messages. You honestly couldn't care less, they could call you a million more times but you still wouldn't answer. The hurt you were feeling right now was nothing compared to how bad they felt.

But then you heard a knock on your door. Figuring it was probably a girl scout or something, you up opened the door and boy did you regret it. Because it revealed to be Cass.

_"What do you want?"_ You asked.

"I just want talk Y/n," Cass started, compared to when you first met her, her English had definitely gotten better.

"Look," you started, "I don't want to hear some crappy, cliché apology or some reason to explain why you made her Batgirl. I just want to be alone." You moved to close the door when her foot got in the way.

"I brought coffee, please can we talk?" Great, you never say no to coffee, she knew that, "please Y/n, listen, they don't know I come here. I come on my terms, not theirs. Please."

You sighed then moved aside and she went in. When she got to your table, she set down the coffee. Then she sat down.

"I-before Bruce died, he told me to give mantel of Batgirl, if I ever give it up, to give it to Stephanie. He say you are much qualified and that Stephanie need to mature."

"And he didn't tell me this?" You scoffed, _typical,_ "typical Bruce."

"He think you would understand," she took a sip of her coffee, "he say, there is greater potential for you, other than Batgirl. He say you destined for greater than he could think of."

_"But it hurt Cass,"_ you looked down then drank some coffee, "it was the only reason I stayed doing what I did best, _fighting_."

"But I agree with him."

You looked at her in shock, once again, _"are you kidding me?"_

"I think you destined for, something better, something new." She finished her coffee, "if Stephanie take her own mantel, take your own and make it better. You don't have to be Nightmare. You can be someone else. But when you do, make it _yours_."

You thought for a moment. Maybe Cass was right, you'd been so focused on being Batgirl that you hadn't considered if that was right for you, if it _fit_ you.

Cass got up and threw her coffee cup away, "please think of what was said, I know you will do good job." Then she left and you finished your coffee.

\--

Over the next few days you've thought of what Cass said. You couldn't be Batgirl, but you sure as hell didn't want to be _Nightmare_ either.

So you thought long and hard about who you could be. And then after some time thinking about it, you finally knew who you could be. And who you could be would probably bite this person in the ass. 

_Sure Cass, I'll make it mine and I'll make it better than ever so people know it's mine._

\--

It took you some time to make the new suit because it had been very different from what you were used to. Yours lacked a cape and had less weapons. However your new suit had these and more. More _toys_ to play with, more holsters, and it was certainly more badass than your original costume. It also was a little difficult on where to put the two colors of you costume but you managed. You also had a little more than one utility belt. Instead of one wrapped around your waist, you had one clipped to the back that made an x-shape. Then it was held to the front by your Bat symbol. You also managed to pack some extra knives hidden around your suit. Unlike your old costume, your choice of mask was to hide the lower half of your face and put a domino mask, leaving your hair down.

Then you were finally done doing your costume. And you admired it, it looked totally more badass now. Next, you put it on.

You put on the armoured pants first with the thigh holsters. Next your socks and armoured wedged-high-knee boots, with the small knives in the secret compartments of the boots. Then your armoured long sleeve shirt that went all the way to your hands in a finger-less glove type of fashion. You put on your utility belt and the one with the Bat symbol across your chest. After you put on your gloves with your small knives in their secret compartment. Finally you put on your cape and your choice of weapon, the 3 section staff that could form into a bo staff if you pushed a button and back into nun-chucks.

Nightwing- err- _Batman_ now, wanted you all to meet up on a case, so you figured now would be as any good time to try out your new persona. Especially since you haven't been on patrol in what felt like forever. So you grappled across buildings into the night, until you got to your destination. There you could hear Batman's, Robin's, Red Robin's, _Batgirl's_ , and Black Bat's chatter on the rooftop. So you landed gracefully on it gathering everyone's attention.

And then everyone stared at you. Jaw. Dropped.

"Sorry I'm late everybody," you started, "I was just primping." You walked towards them, "so what do you think of _my new suit?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when I can!  
> Also leave a kudos if you like it :D


End file.
